Fairy Tail Academy
by kazumav
Summary: Natsu gets the chance he wants, the chance to go to the school that he promised to go to with her when they were younger, I almost left out one important detail THEY PROMISED TO GET MARRIED :O Natsu doesn't remember what she looks like and is scared of her not remembering him and the promise. Will she remember or not? Stay tuned to find out! -Kazumav :3
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm so scared this is my first fanfiction that i'm planning on finishing please leave your reviews and/or private message me what you think will make it better- Btw yes I am a male I'm 13 be nice Q . Q**

"Natsu Dragneel, please come to the principals office. IMMEDIATELY." Natsu grumbled as he went to the principals office. When he finally got there, his dad was there frowning at him,"Natsu Dragneel, that was your final warning, For fighting on school grounds for the 57th time, You are therefore expelled from sakura academy, pack your bags and leave immediately." Igneel walked with Natsu to his room and stood there in silence. Natsu packed his things in silence. this went on for 5 minutes before Igneel broke the silence."Natsu, why did you have to fight 3 people at the same time? You might have gotten killed or gravely wounded." Natsu sighed and said "Dad, I got injured but not killed so it's fine. Plus they said something bad about my hair. They said "it's fake, and what a loser, nice hair punk." Igneel thought for a minute and said "You have no other school to go to except Fairy Tail High School and you know how expensive that school is." At the mention of the school Natsu's eyes lit up. In Natsu's mind: WOOHOOO "SHE" GOES TO THAT SCHOOL I DON'T KNOW IF SHE REMEMBERS ME BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE BUT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Natsu's thoughts were broken back into reality. "Dad, I swear I will never ever get kicked out of that school please,please, please, please, please." Natsu jumped up and down wildly. Igneel sighed and said "This is your final chance Natsu, don't mess it up." He called up the office for registration at Fairy Tail Academy and they accepted him after 2 hours of negotiating. They drove home to see Grandine and Wendy drinking Tea in the mansion's 3rd living room. Natsu told Grandine the whole story and got sent to his room right away after dinner of course, to prepare for going to his new school

**Authors note: Hope you liked it everyone meets in next chapter leave your comments and reviews in the review page and please note this is my first time writing a story like this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Question of this chapter: The chapter isn't finished yet but do you guys think i'm making the chapters too short?**

"Natsu, wake up,you're gonna be late." Wendy, Natsu's younger sister said. Natsu's response? A groan as he turns away from Wendy. Wendy sighed as she said "Natsu, there's bacon." Upon hearing those words Natsu shot straight up. Took a shower,brushed his teeth, and dressed at lightning speed. He rushed down the stairs and tripped. The whole family just sweatdropped as he fell from the long stairway. Luis his favorite butler helped him up and cleaned his shirt. Igneel cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Natsu, your mother has given me permission to send you to Fairy Tail Academy, but on one condition, you have to give up your Bugatti Veyron for 3 months." Natsu was shocked, he was speechless. Despite that fact he was still stuffing bacon in his mouth one by one. Natsu thought hard about it. (Let's pretend Natsu is smart this story.) He decided to agree to it. "Dad, I agree to your condition, please send me to FTA." Natsu smirked evilly because they forgot to mention his Black 2013 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder. It was still only 10:00, so he decided to walk into school grounds. There he saw a group of people that had lots of different colored hairs. He walked up to them and said "Uhm, Hi do you guys go to this school?" A small girl with blue hair spoke up and said "Yeah, I haven't seen you around though, do you go here?" Natsu chuckled a bit and said "No, well not yet anyways, I start tommorow, I'm just walking around because I heard it's a walk-in place during the weekends." The girl said "Oh cool, by the way I'm Levy." The raven haired guy said "I'm Gray." The long haired guy said "I'm Gajeel." A blue haired guy with some type of tattoo said "I'm Jellal." A red haired girl next to him said "The name's Erza."A girl who looked like a model smiled and said "I'm Mirajane, this is my sister Lissana, and my brother Elfman." Natsu smiled at them and said "Oh cool, I'm Natsu nice to meet you, anyways i'm going to walk around for a bit, I'll see you guys tommorow?" Levy replied "sure we'll be here." So he walked around the entire campus. His eyes went everwhere, He looked at the school pool and decided to swim for a bit. When he went there his towel around his neck, he was texting, he bumped into a girl, they both fell onto the ground with the girl on top of him and their faces two inches apart, her leg was in between his legs and when they noticed the position they were in, they turned a shade of red that can rival Erza's hair! Then the girl started laughing out of nowhere. Natsu looked a her confused. In between breaths she said "I'm...HAHAHAHA...sorry...But...pfft...Your hair is pink." And she burst into laughter again.


End file.
